Greaser Girl?
by LostSkaGirl
Summary: Growing up is hard on anyone, with 3 brothers and 2 sister but no parents could make it harder... With her friends help Avril is learning to survive by being the person she is...
1. Welcome To My Life

Chapter 1: (Avril's POV)Welcome to My Life

I have three brothers who always seemed to be disappointed in me. I dressed like a punk, or my brothers recalled me to Avril Lavigne. My hair was light blond and I had chestnut-brown eyes. I weigh 115 pounds and I'm five feet nine; I'm a 'little' underweight.

My mother and father, before they died, sent me to live with some close friends since I would rebel and was in a gang that always caused trouble and I was only eight, mind you. They brought me home on my birthday when I was ten turning eleven. My parents renamed me I was once Amelia Janis Curtis but then a year after my birth they would call me Avril and my name was legally changed to Avril Jessica Curtis. I have three older brothers but Ponyboy is my twin so we're both fourteen, as well as two older sisters.

Ponyboy is the dreamer of all six of us kids and his gang. His full name is Ponyboy Lucas Curtis. Pony is two inches shorter than me and weighs 138 pounds. Pony has light-brown hair, which almost seems red, with green-gray eyes, mostly gray and he's happy about that. As I told you we're twins. Pony is the one that will go places in live, I mean out of Tulsa and into some adventure, he loved to go out in the country with our folks and see what was out there.

Then Sodapop Patrick Curtis, he's the happy-go-lucky sibling. Soda is a movie-star-looker with the same height as me and some wiry muscle look. Soda has a twin, and both of them are sixteen going on seventeen. I share the looks with Soda, he has a golden hair tone and his eyes are what make the girls melt when they see him. Soda's eyes seem to show how he really is feeling, happy and loving, the color is different then anyone else's a nice looking dark brown.

We have Appleblossom Margaret Curtis who is Soda's twin; funny thing is she looks more like Pony's twin than I do. Apple has reddish-brownish hair, rosy cheeks and green eyes; she's five feet six and weighs 120 pounds. Apple loves just living and always has a smile on her face, she looks good wearing green, and it's her favorite color. Apple is younger than Soda, just like me and Pony. I haven't seen Apple since Mom's and Dad's funeral, her smile faded and she cried the whole time, she lives in Oklahoma City with our oldest sister Lucinda, we call her Lucie.

Lucinda Isabella Curtis, our twenty year old sister, and happens to be Darrel Robert Curtis', our oldest brother, twin. Lucie and Darry share the same looks so they both have dark-brown hair and pale blue-green eyes. Darry is six-feet-two with broad muscles while Lucie is the same height as me and weighs 130 pounds; she is the perfect weight for our height, so I kinda was an anorexic after I lost Mom.

They all disapprove of the things I do, but if they lived a day in my life they would understand.

Pony and I use to share a room but Mom thought it was wrong when we grew older since he always had friends over, Mom made me move in the attic with my two older sisters and that was when I was five. Then the next few years I started rebelling and I got into fights. Dad always said it wasn't lady like so at age eight he sent me to live in New York. I lived there for a few years then came home at age ten and started hanging with the Shepard's gang.

"Avril, get up," Darry yelled through the door as he knocked. "Dar, I've been up for thirty minuets, I gotta go," I ran out the door and grabbed my bag and skateboard. Soda was on the porch watching Two-Bit and Dally wrestle. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the fence. "Sis, were ya goin'?" Soda ran up to the fence. "The gang called, Tim's younger sister, Angela is coming back," I yelled as I speed off on my skateboard.

Well, since I already said gang, there are two different gangs I'm in, and then my brothers have their own. The first gang, which is called the Bull Plans, I'm in, is made of Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepard, then Rick Lewis and his cousin Mark Seth, last there is Lance Harper, sometimes Dallas Winston.

Well Tim Shepard is the leader of us, and he's the oldest at age eighteen he already lost his dad to street violence. Tim's been in jail a whole lot more than Dallas Winston, and he is a thug in Darry's book, I think since Appleblossom use to date him might be part of the reason. Tim is six-feet-five and has chestnut hair with eyes to match, his skin a tanned over the years of being out on the streets. His mom is a nice woman; she loves both gangs I'm in even Pony's gang.

Then there's Curly Shepard the fifteen-year-old Shepard kid, and the youngest of all three kids. Curly has some dirty blonde hair and has been in juvie as many times as you haven't seen him in school. Curly has some nice icy blue eyes. He's six feet even and a very nice looking guy. I've been dating him for a while, and I love the fact that it pisses Darry off so much, I mean Dallas Winston even thinks I'm stupid for dating him. But they don't see the sweet caring and well savior type of guy he is. Curly got me away from my abusive ex; he told my parents about me cutting myself some ought years ago.

Angela Renae Shepard, a.k.a Angie, is sixteen and the normal brunette hair girl with green eyes and the same height and weight as me, I've been best friends with her for well like ever. We have a gang off of this gang; it's an all girls gang. She looks good wearing blue and enjoys switching out clothes with me we sometimes wear the same outfit on the same day without even planning, our minds are so alike.

Rick Lewis is a fourteen year old best buddy with Curly Shepard. Rick has light red hair and bright blue eyes, his eyes bring out his smile and he can be sincere at times. Rick doesn't even know who his father is, his mother's a hooker and well I guess that's why it seems like he's sleeping with a new girl each month.

Rick's cousin Mark Seth is seventeen and has black hair that goes with his hazel eyes, he has some great muscles, of course all the other guys had a wiry muscle frame, Mark loves to go out with some random chick and give her the surprise of her life. Of course Angie has had a major crush on him for years on end.

Lance Harper, the sixteen year old dark brown hair and eyes, he loves drag races and getting a new chick with him every night, even though his dad is abusive and stuff he loves his way of life, and never wanted to live without us being there. Lance is six-feet-two and every time he sees us girls he picks us up and swirl us around just for fun I guess.

Last is Dallas Winston, a real character he is, belongs to mine and Pony's gangs. Dally is seventeen with almost white hair it is so blonde then his eyes are so cold like his heart an icy blue that would send chills down your spine, but he always gets his share of girls in bed.

Then there's my other gang made of all girls, Angie and I started it when we were younger. We call ourselves the Acid Lillys. There's Leah Walker, Stacy Randall, Carrie Matthews, and Lita Smith. We were all good friends since elementary school.

Leah Walker was my friend since I was a baby and she is at the age sixteen with bright blond hair and blue eyes. She weighs 105 pounds and stands at a height of five feet four inches. I was worried that she would get pregnant by all the guys she slept with. Leah was cousins with Rick and Mark.

Stacy Randall, the little sis of Steve Randall, overprotected and could be found in her world of thoughts. Her and Pony have been dating for awhile and works out, only deal she's thirteen and Steve will kill to keep her protected. Stacy has the same dark hair as Steve but has wondrous blue eyes and could light an entire room just by her entering. She stands tall at the height of five feet eight and weight 116 pounds.

Carrie is Two-Bits little sister and has the same rusty hair color with green eyes. She hates the fact that Two-Bit likes to spend time with blonds instead of protecting her honor, her boyfriend, James Schmidt, took advantage of her a couple weeks ago. Carrie is thirteen and a vulnerable chick, Dally's always protecting us from what he thinks can do us wrong. Carrie is small only five feet and two inches tall, she only weighs 99 pounds.

Last is Lita Smith, she has curly red hair and china blue eyes. We use to be next door neighbors but then she moved to the middle class part of town. Lita is the baby of the group at age twelve, her parents work to much so they don't remember that they have kids most of the time. Lita is five feet three and weighs a mere 100 pounds even.

Pony's gang is all guys and a girl will probably never be in it knowing the guys would fall in love or sleep with her or something. In the gang are Darry, Soda, Pony, Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, and Steve Randall.

Johnny is a quiet type of guy; I really don't know who he is just that his parents are abusive and alcoholics always drinking. Johnny has dark brown eyes and hair to match; he has never left Tulsa, never a day in his life. Johnny is like five feet ten or something.

If you forced me to choose the cockiest one in the group then Two-Bit (Keith) Matthews is the guy I'd pick. Two-Bit has rusty sideburns and hair. His favorite pastimes are drinking, sleeping with blonds, and shoplifting, which is how he got his famous switchblade. Two-Bit's eyes are gray to go with his hair. His dad walked out on him when Carrie was a toddler. He is about six feet. He's still in school as a junior at age eighteen.

Steve Randall, Stacy's only family member that cared about her and actually paid attention to her. He has dark brown hair and eyes; he works at the DX with Soda, and is Soda's best friend. Steve is seventeen and has had a crush on me since I was ten. Steve is five feet eleven.

I was treated like a soc up in New York and when I came back I loved being a greaser more than I ever had, and loved being back with my gangs.


	2. ExBoyfriend and Family Disfunctions

Chapter 2: (Soda's POV)Ex-Boyfriend and Family Disfunctions

I watched Avril skate off, Two-Bit was on the ground and Dally won the match. "Dal, go to the Shepard's, will ya?" I asked as I looked in the direction that Avril left. "Sure, you are overprotective of that sister," Dally grabbed his jacket and went off in the direction that Avril left.

I just stood there and shook my head before heading in the house; Pony and Johnny were on the floor watching to television while Darry was cooking breakfast. Steve soon came by with a black eye, said he got jumped by some of those damn socs. "I saw Avril take off from the Shepard's her and Curly were fighting and yelling before she slapped him across the face," Steve mumbled. "She what?" Darry growled, "Slapped Curly," Steve sounded like a kid. "She shouldn't be doing that, Curly….well speak of the devil," Curly came walking in the door.

"Darrel Curtis, need to speak to ya," Curly nodded to Darry. I saw a cut across his cheek, knowing Avril probably did that from the ring Curly gave her. "Tell me here 'cause the guys will hear it one way or another," Darry said looking over at me. "Well Avril use to struggle by cutting herself at the age of ten, then anorexia, well today we were making out and I noticed her wrists, she could have started or well her ex was abusive and beat her, he would cut her when he was angry, she ditched him when he tried to get in bed with her. We got into a huge fight over it today and well it ended with her punching Dally and slapping me in the face she was running off to the soc part of town, shit I gotta get home before Tim notices I'm gone," Curly went running out of the house.

The next thing I knew I was on my feet and walking to the park, someone was on the swings so I went to the fountain to think. The person on the swings was a girl 'cause I saw her long hair flow in the breeze. Then some guy came up to her and suddenly I heard her slapping him. "I never wanted to see you again Justin you sucked as a boyfriend," the girl screamed and her voice it was Avril. "We're not fucking over until we have sex and I say it's over now get in my car before I force you in there," Justin yelled. I liked Justin more than Curly but I guess I didn't know the whole story about him. "I'm not with you I love my boyfriend who happens to be Curly Shepard," Avril yelled, I guess Curly's a good guy he did help her through a bunch of stuff. The next thing I saw was a blade and Justin on the ground.

"You leave my sister alone do you hear me, if you lay one hand on her you'll be in a box ten feet under the ground," I growled and Justin took off running. Avril was on the ground her head bleeding and her black t-shirt had a rip in it. She was wearing baggy green pants which she kept up by a black belt and wearing black converse, her make-up smudge so her eyeliner made it look like she had a black eye. "Av, baby lets go home your head," I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and tried to stop the blood.

"He always said I was worthless," she sat there crying and I knew she was talking about our father, he never wanted six children wanted more boys to overpower the girls then Av came and he verbally abused her to get what he thought was revenge not ruining her life like he was, those years she spent up in New York was some of the happiest years of her life I guess. "Sodapop, Justin would cut my wrist when he was angry, I was so use to seeing the blade, Soda he tried to take advantage of me," Avril cried while I just plopped down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. She wasn't a virgin, but still she didn't want to have sex with guys she thought only wanted some action.

Soon we got up and went home in silence, her carrying her bag while I tried skating on her board making her laugh because I just got on my stomach and pushed myself along. We soon got to the house and I left her board on the porch while we both went in, to be greeted by an angry Darry.

"Were the hell have you been, Curly said Justin was abusive, and what were you doing making out with Curly all he wants is to get in your pants, why don't you ever use that brain that's in that thick skull of yours," Darry yelled, the whole gang sat in the living room as well as Pony, their faces in shock, I mean last time Darry yelled he was in a fight with insurance over the phone. "I'm going to my room," Avril started to make her way to the stairs. "No your not you're gonna stay right here," Darry grabbed Avril by the arm and pulled her back to stand in front of him. "You can't tell me what to do," Avril yelled and the next thing I knew Darry had slapped Avril and she was against the wall, blood splattered on it.

"Av," Darry's voice was shaky, no one ever touched Avril, and Mom made sure of that since Dad was abusing her. The gangs eyes were in shock and some of them had there mouths open, Dally was sitting with an evil glare in his eyes; he protected Avril since they were in another gang together and were close. "Your worse than Dad," Avril started to run up the stairs, "I HATE YOU," her bedroom door slammed and Pony went running up after her, they had a bond and he knew all about Justin abusing her, he told Darry before I even left the house, he even knew that Avril and Curly both loved one another as much as I love Sandy.

Darry looked down at his hand which was covered in blood, "did I hurt her that much?" He paled at the look at his hand. "No just left an emotional scar for her," Dally growled before heading up the stairs to her room, Two-Bit went over to Darry to help clean the wall, Johnny sat in fear of Darry and Steve walked over to me. "Hey buddy drink," he gave me a Pepsi to drink and I took a sip. Soon Darry and I were headed up the stairs.


	3. Love and Forgiveness?

Chapter 3: (Avril's POV)Love and Forgiveness

Darry had hurt me, not only that slapped me, Pony and Dally soon came in my room. "Kid, you're gonna have to forgive Darry sometime," Dally took a long drag on his cigarette. Only Dally and Pony knew about Jason's abuse, well the Bull Plans and Acid Lillys also.

Flashback:

I had just gotten over to the Shepard's, Angela and her mom had left to go shopping and the gang, both Bull and Acid, were going to the DX for awhile, Curly and I decided to stay behind. Once they left Dally came in and then left to go find Tim.

"So baby let's have fun," Curly winked with a mischievous smile on his face. I wasn't a virgin, Curly and I have had sex before, and before I left to New York, when I was eight a group of socs jumped and raped me, my brothers were scared to death when Mom told them why I was in the hospital so I soon got out of Tulsa. I sat on top of Curly facing him; we were sitting on his bed.

We were kissing and well our hands moving everywhere when the clothes came off and we got under the covers, I was moaning and Curly was giving me a hickey while pushing into me, he knew how I liked it and was perfect at giving it to me. Soon we got dressed and went out to the living room and watched T.V. and making out when the door slammed and Tim came in.

"You lovebirds get out of here, Avril what happened to your wrists?" Tim looked down at my hands as did Curly and Dally who just walked in with Sylvia. Then a fight happened between Sylvia and I, never got along, she started it, when Dally stood up for her I punched him and ran out of the house Curly close behind me.

End Flashback.

"Darry and Soda are coming," Pony said as he walked back in my room with some Band-Aids. There was a soft knock on my door. "Soda come in Darry leave me alone," I yelled and Soda soon joined us in my room. "Avril you're gonna have to talk to Darry soon," Soda sternly said then a lopsided grin came across his face. "Soda I'm not in the mood, can we just get through the day have dinner then I go to bed, Dally call the gang, Jason got worse he actually tried to kill me today," I looked at Dally as anger rushed through his eyes. The rest of the day I spent in my room refusing to leave.

One week after the incident Curly and I had gone on five dates and I got a call that Apple and Lucie were coming for a week, the court wanted me to be put in a home, and Lucie was gonna try to get custody of me. Darry came home and started to cook dinner, Pony decided I should tell the guys, so there I was standing in the kitchen, telling Darry what Lucie said on the phone, he didn't even act like I was there.


	4. Damn Socs and Acid Lilly's 'Debate'

Chapter 4: (Darry's POV)Damn Socs and Acid Lilly's 'Debate'

I heard everything that Avril was saying but knew she could still be mad at me so I didn't say a word back. "Hey sis, did he even listen to ya?" Sodapop must of come home from work recently, "yah or is he being superdope and ain't listenin'" Pony must have come with Soda. "I gotta get out of here, go for a walk, maybe troubles will go away," I heard the door slam as Av left. "Darry try to be her big BROTHER," both Soda and Pony yelled at me in unison. All I did was sigh, the fact of losing Av was hard on all of us guys and gangs, Dally ain't taking it so good either.

I finished dinner and Pony started to set the table, making enough for the entire gang, and a spot at the bar for Av, Carrie, and Stacy. "DARRY, CURLY, TIM, DALLY, HELP!" We guys took off running, Dally and I ahead of all the others, Tim and Curly joining us.

In front of us we saw a group of ten damn socs and a greaser girl, the socs beatin' up the girl and I saw a blade. "Back off, you filthy, rotten, damn socs," Curly was there before any one else and trying to keep the socs away. My heart sank when I saw the girl, Avril, no wonder Curly seemed to be protective of her, he loved her, which is still hard for me to get over that. Dally soon growled something and the socs just threw Av to Curly before running to their corvettes.

Soon we all headed back to the house to see Apple and Lucie sitting on the porch, Curly and Avril went into the kitchen to talk, which meant they were going to be kissing and making out I already saw the hickey he gave her, we could hear Av giggling and Steve looked a little jealous, the whole gang knew that he use to, and still does, have a crush on Avril. Most of the guys in the gang wished that Avril would open her eyes and see how we think Curly is destroying her life and would be with Steve, who would love and cherish her for who she is.

Curly and Tim soon left and the girls went upstairs to the attic bedroom, which was Avril's room. Lita was with the girls and Carrie soon joined them, the attic could fit the whole gang in there with a king size bed for each guy, comfortably. Soon I heard the front door open and softly close to see a non smiling Stacy; she had tears go down her face. "Steve," she said hoarsely, all attention was soon brought to her, "Steve, daddy's dead he killed himself and tried to kill me before he shot himself." Steve got off the couch and pulled her into his chest, she was scared for her life, their parents didn't love 'em just didn't beat 'em like Johnny was but they still where abused.

Leah soon came and took Stacy with her upstairs, she was done crying. The gang and I sat watching the television, Dally in Mom's chair, Steve and Soda on the couch, Two-Bit on the floor, me in Dad's chair and Johnny in the brown bean bag chair that Two-Bit swiped, no clue how he got that out of a store. Then Soda and Pony were cleaning dishes. Lucie and Apple decided to go and look around town, mainly the Johnson's, some old friends of theirs.

After ten minuets of watching Mickey Mouse, Angela Shepard came running in and up the stairs.

"Why did you take him, Lita thanks for ruing Ricks life, now he has to leave Curly his best friend, and his gang has to be there to support him, huh, you're only fucking twelve and you're to young to be having sex." Angela yelled.

"We were fooling around, yeah we had sex, what do you want me to do, huh, kill the kid once I have it, leave town, kill myself, I ain't gonna do that , Rick and I are getting married and there's nothing you can do about," Lita yelled to Angela. The downstairs fell silent the television went off.

"We all know that your too young to have a kid, the only one we think to be having a kid would be Avril, god, can't you see that her and Curly are off all the time doing hell knows what, and they are in so much love that if Av ever left Curly would go running after," Angela yelled and Dally already knew all that was going on when he entered the house from smoking.

"Lita how could you be so stupid, your suppose to use protection, when I got ganged raped all of those damn socs used a rubber, when Curly and I do it we use protection, it's the sure way to get out of having a kid. Why don't you ever use you fucking head, huh, just go downstairs and ask any of the guys that have had sex mainly any guy besides Johnny and Pony, they'll all tell you that you use protection, isn't that right Dally?" Avril yelled. "You know it doll face," Dally yelled up and I slapped him across the back of the head. Johnny's face turned red as well as Pony's, only the gang knew 100 percent that they were both virgins.

Lita soon went running out of the house, those girls could be very mean, especially to Sylvia and Sandy, they all said that they were cheaters and liars, of course Sylvia is but Sandy nope never gonna happen her cheating on Soda is damn near impossible. "Leah get the hell outta here, you're mom wants ya home," Steve yelled upstairs and soon Leah left.

After thirty minuets of silence Lucie and Apple came back and went upstairs to see what happened. "Acid Lillys not getting along?" Steve asked Soda. "Yeah buddy, let's go see the girls in cat fighting," Soda and Steve soon went up the stairs. Pony, Johnny, and Dally left to go see a movie so only Two-Bit and I were left downstairs.

"Carrie sure ain't been herself lately," Two-Bit took a sip of beer. Soda and Steve came running down the stairs. "Leave us the hell alone," Carrie yelled. "Yep, not like herself," Two-Bit cocked and eyebrow. "Well sorry I have mood swings, it's all James Schmidt's fault for taking advantage of his girlfriend, as well as Keith's for not protecting his sister, and my mother is forcing me to keep the kid. It's what happens when your two months pregnant. Lita is already four months along!" Carrie screamed and Two-Bit's face paled a few shades as she ran out the front door. "Wonder how Dallas will take it?" Dally was protective of all the girls in Acid Lillys they were all like his little sisters, his real sister was murdered back in New York, and Dally still blames himself for it, so these girls were like a gift from god telling him to watch them and to keep them away from harm. I remember when Dally was over at our house, he was sitting on the couch when the phone started ringing and I answered, it was a cop, he talked to Dally over the phone and it was the first and only time I saw Dallas Winston cry.

Angela soon went to Carries house to spend the night and help her cool off, hopefully. "Told ya not to come in," Avril smirked as Lucie, Apple, Stacy, and she came down to the living room. "Shut it sis," Soda said and Av stuck out her tongue. "Come on Darry lets go," Lucie dragged me out the door so we went to go see a movie.


	5. Bull Plans Meet

Chapter 5: (Avril's POV) Bull Plans Meet

Stacy went over to Steve and sat in his lap, while Apple went over and sat in Soda's lap. "Soda you lucky dog, you've got three, I'm stuck with this one, here I'll trade you Stacy for Avril," Steve said, while Soda gave me a lopsided grin. "Nope, I'm the only guy that will be licking her face so there," Soda gave me a wink and I just rolled my eyes.

I soon went to bed the next morning I got word that Rick and Lita got eloped and ran off to New York, course I got it from Mark. I went and took a shower, I just thought while I was in there, I do really love Curly, maybe we should just stop using the rubber and let things go naturally I mean if I do get pregnant than well Curly would marry me on the spot, I just kept thinking as I got dressed in a purple t-shirt that said 'What Boyfriend?' across the front and on the back 'Oh, Him,' all the letters in the color white with some kaki boy shorts. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail then went and put on the normal amount of make-up. After that I went downstairs and ate a small breakfast. I was my morning to do dishes so I had time to think about stuff. I was so glad that it was summer, no more school.

Curly came by around lunch and we left only to hear Darry yell that Curly needs me home by eleven pm. We went over to his house, seeing that Angela and her mom went out of town again and Tim was no where to be found. We went into his room and started to make out, we were so caught up in the moment that soon Curly went and shut the bedroom door, locking it. "Let me get the rubber on," he told me. "Curly do you want to put it on?" I asked and he turned around and looked at me eyes bewildered. "Not really, but don't you want to be safe?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me. "Curly we both had testing done and were perfectly healthy and we don't have to worry about getting sick, and well I don't think getting pregnant is the least of my worries," I told him. "Yeah, it isn't my worry either, lets just do it, but wait, lay down on the bed," Curly told me and I did, the lights went dim and I heard the music in the background. Curly soon was on top of me and we started kissing, I felt our hands touching areas and our clothes coming off. Curly seemed to enjoy it this time more than the many other of times that we'd have sex. After thirty minuets we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Curly Adam Shepard, quit fucking your girlfriend, Bull Plans is going to have a meeting in ten minuets, and hello Avril Jessica Curtis," Tim yelled through the door. "Urhg just great," I complained, before giving Curly a kiss, and then we started to get dressed. Soon we were out in the living room, Dally laughing his head off, he was there when Tim knocked on the door.

"You know Darry would have just killed you two instead of what Tim did." Dally said still laughing. Curly sat on the couch and I in his lap. Mark came gave me a hug and sat next to us. Dally was over in a corner chair. Angie came and sat the chair next to the couch, which was right next to Mark. Lance, like always came a few minuets late and sat in the chair on the other side of the couch.

The meeting was all about Rick leaving and junk and that what Tim heard the socs talking about. Soon the meeting was closed and Curly had to go get Tim a pack of cigarettes. "Avril, I gotta take ya home soon," Dally said sitting on the couch. "Fine Dal let's just go now," I told him.

When we got to the house I went upstairs changed into a grey camisole and silk, black, pajama pants. The next morning I showered and wore some green Bermuda shorts with a pink t-shirt which read 'California or Bust' in black letters with a picture of gold. I pulled my hair into two messy ponytails at the sides of my head. Then went downstairs and helped the girls cook breakfast.


	6. Goodbye Tulsa

Chapter 6: (Darry's POV)Goodbye Tulsa

I woke up and heard giggles from the kitchen so out of my curiosity I went down there, the gang was sprawled out on the living room floor and furniture so I went straight into the kitchen. "Girls, the guys are sleeping, quiet," I sternly ordered. "He isn't hot," Avril said. "He is too," Apple argued back while she threw chocolate cake batter against Avril. "You're so totally dead," Avril and Apple were soon in a game of pinky, which is uncle, only one of your pinkies hooked up with the other persons, kinda the girls game.

"Pinky," Apple yelled in pain, she must have woke Dally up 'cause he came in the room and looked around at the girls. "You ruined my manicure and it's French," Apple giggled and all the other girls started laughing. "Geez, Darry three giggly girls and chocolate cake batter," Dally gave me a wink and I just shook my head. "Girls your gonna go and wake the whole neighborhood," I sternly told them while they all stopped, three younger sisters what a joy.

"Darry you don't even understand us girls," Lucie playfully punched me. Two-Bit turned the radio on, and just my luck it was playing "You Give Love a Bad Name," by Bon Jovi and all the girls just had to sing along, they love him to death. Of course they finished cooking breakfast for us guys and then got themselves some oranges, one per girl. "Oh, I'm a girl I barely eat so I can keep a perfect figure," Two-Bit cracked up. "Oh I'm Two-Bit, my birth name is Keith and I love to cock my eyebrow as well as get in bed with some random chick," Avril said as she went to the closet to grab her guitar. She could really play any instrument, some weird gift, as well as sing really well. Avril and Tow-Bit's relationship has changed over the years, I don't know why but it has.

"You gonna play a song about how much you truly love me," Two-Bit asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You gotta be shitting me, love…you, I think not," Avril said as the other girls went up the stairs to the attic. "Twobz," Av said and then I heard her start playing her guitar and sing, You Give Love a Bad Name. "I do not, I give love the best name ever," Two-Bit protested. She gave him a look and shortly after Av and her guitar went up to her room, most likely she was gonna write another song.

"Great way to get up," Soda pronounced as he bounced into the kitchen, "listen to my littlest sis sing about how bad a lover Two-Bit is." Soda had a lopsided grin across his face while Pony and Johnny just shrugged off whatever Soda just said. Soon Lucie and Av came down the stairs, to head to the courthouse, this was gonna be a long day. I was just hoping that Lucie would get custody and not the state. Lucie was wearing a grey skirt and a light pink shirt. Av was just wearing some black pants and a black tank top with the words "Ska Who?" written in white on the front, with a white belt, and her well-known black converse. Her hair was down and straightened. I think Ska is a type of music but I'm not really sure…

Once the girls were gone Apple came downstairs. "Hey big dopey bro, where in hell are my sisters," Apple gave me a punch in the arm. "What is it with you girls punching me, they went to the courthouse," I told her while I started to gather the dishes to clean. Pony paled a couple of shades and I could tell that his life would be horrible without Avril to be there.

Two hours went by until we heard a car engine come up towards our house and turn off. Lucie came in and Avril came in close behind her. "I guess I'll go pack my bags." Avril said as she gloomily went upstairs to her room. "I got custody of Av, she has to be outta of here in three days, services are coming in four days to check on ya'll then in five days they'll be at our house to check on Av and Apple," Lucie informed me. "Pony don't worry it's only for this school year, Darry she can move back next summer the court decided they want you to be able to save some money and spend some time with her sisters and then she can come right back."

(Avril's POV)

I went to my attic room and started throwing stuff in boxes, there wasn't that much to pack since I always kept my things in moving boxes, we never had enough money to buy proper furniture only a queen size bed and a futon.

Pony, as I could hear, was in his and Soda's room and everyone else was on the first floor doing hell knows what. I soon took the roll of tape and taped all the boxes up, my posters put into a box with my bathroom shit. The room I once called my sanity was now looking as if it was a black hole full of nothingness. Lucie soon came up to the attic and packed all of her and Apple's things.

When I went down for dinner it was only the family there, the gang had all gone their separate ways, we ate in silence, I went to the attic took a shower and went to bed. The next morning Lucie got me up at five and we left at five thirty. I knew I would be coming back as soon as the services would let me but it still was sad to leave this town. As we left the city that I had once lived in I left a silent whisper out "Goodbye Tulsa."


	7. School Dance and Reuniting

Chapter 7: (Avril's POV)School Dance and Reuniting

(A/N: Lucie lives Oklahoma City)

Lucie's house was huge it was brick and a two story. There was a library, office, gym, pool (indoor and outdoor), eleven bathroom's, eight regular bedrooms as well as a master, a grand dining room, a grand kitchen with a breakfast nook, sunroom, and well a whole bunch of other rooms.

Lucie and Apple were major socs in this town; I still remained to my greaser actions and still remained to dress like a punk. But at school I was actually popular; I was the one that everyone looked up to. Curly didn't call me or anything, which made me miss him even more, Angela called me twice a week and when I got word that Curly was a wreck I felt my heart sink. Curly was in juvie for holding up a gas station, the one were he first kissed me.

Soon winter break came around and my brothers and their gang were coming down to spend Christmas with us. On the twelve of December I called Curly and told him to go and move on, I'll be back but it's just too hard right now, we can be together when I move back, and we can ever be stronger. So on the sixteenth there I was getting ready for my first dance, with the nicest of all guys Jake Rolland, I had known him since I was ten so it was friends helping friends type of deal.

Jake was the most popular soc guy at my school. He was six feet one with Chad Michael Murray color hair and hazel eyes. He was the hottest guy out of all the guys to pick from. We've been on a date before. So we were already tight. I still loved Curly but for right now I had to do stuff to get my mind off of him so this dance was something I knew I had to go to.

I was sitting in one of the many rooms that Lucie had made to be for doing make-up and hair, Apple was curling my hair as Lucie put on my make-up. Jake was taking me to a school dance that was like a prom. When they were done I went into a changing room and put on my new dress, it was a stunning black satin ball gown with spaghetti straps, and the gown has a long fitted mermaid body with a bustled hem and dotted with light pink satin bows in front and back. Then I grabbed my matching shawl/wrap, slipped on some black stockings as well as expensive black stiletto heels, and grabbed a small black satin evening bag with a chain handle.

I went downstairs and left with Jake, it was a magical night but it never compared to the dances that I went to with Curly. When we came back he gave me a kiss goodnight and I silently opened the door. "Whoa all dressed up to see me doll face?" Dally was standing at the door. "What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked as I gave Dally a hug. "We decided the sooner the vacation started the better" Soda bounced over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, shortly after I gave all the guys in his gang a hug as well as Stacy, Angie and Carrie. I wished that Curly was here but his mom wouldn't let him come.

"Carrie, how's everything been?" I noticed there was no belly; it was flat and skinnier than it was last time I saw her, so I wondered what happened to that baby. "Oh it turns out they misplaced the tests and I was pregnant but it would be best to abort the baby because something about it not having a head or something, it wasn't growing right." She seemed happy about not having a kid, but she didn't want to have one all along, not until she was married.

"Yeah so Lita and Rick moved back to Tulsa. Lita had a miscarriage, so they got an annulment and Lita moved back into her parents' house, sad thing is they never noticed she left. Rick has been crashing out at Mark's place until he can find a place of his own." Angie informed me.

"Oh and don't forget to tell her about _Mark_" Stacy gave Angie a look. "Oh yeah, we're dating!" Angie showed me a ring, Mark's class ring, which was on her finger; Mark doesn't give that to any girlfriend, which was proof enough that this wasn't any other type of relationship.

Lance would be coming down for a few days with Mark and Tim. Leah would be coming to, her and Lance had hooked up and broken up but they could still talk to one another, which was a good thing. Rick and Lita were coming down as well. Pretty much Acid Lillys and Bull Plans were going to be here.

Carrie and James were completely over. Two-Bit had cut down on drinking, and had a full-time girlfriend named Kathy, so he wasn't sleeping around. Dally and Sylvia were yet again over, she was cheating, hmmm… I had told him she was that type of girl a couple of times before. Darry was worse than when I had lived with him, he is under more stress for some reason. Things in Tulsa seemed to be the same. Soda kept saying I looked different, like I was sadder and unhappy, well duh! I'm away from Curly!

"So…. Is there anything that will be happening with Jake?" Apple asked, I shook my head no, she knew I was too much in love with Curly and I missed him. Darry then told me Steve had got a girlfriend named Evie, maybe I should end that relationship and steal Steve, and I just shrugged and went upstairs to go to bed.


	8. Horny Teenage Kids

Chapter 8: (Lucie's POV)Horny Teenage Kids

All the guys seemed to go to their rooms and head to bed after Avril went to go to bed. Soon it was just us girls. We had planned the sleeping situation awhile ago. Stacy, Steve, Two-Bit, and Carrie in one room, Angie was in Avril's room they could easily share. I slept in the master, which was my bedroom, with Apple. Dally and Johnny took Apple's room. Curly, yes he was coming but Avril was told otherwise, Tim and Mark had another room. Lita and Leah had a room to share. Rick and Lance would have the last bedroom.

I had planned on taking everyone out of the house to leave Avril and Curly behind, I knew they'd have sex if we left and I was good with it, Darry wasn't, but those two were in love and I knew they would get married as soon as they were old enough to do it without a guardian's consent.

I went to bed shortly after, my mind planning things that we could do while I left the lovebirds at home.

The next morning I told Apple my plans, we went down cooked breakfast served it to everyone and waited. We didn't have to wait long, the doorbell rang and Avril went to answer, she hugged each guy as they came in and the last to come was Curly, her face lightened and glowed when she saw him. Instead of a hug she gave him one deep passionate kiss. I soon looked around the room and noticed Pony and Stacy weren't there. I went up to Stacy's room and heard some muffled noises, I knocked silently and Pony answered. "Well Pony come with me real quick, Stacy he'll be back shortly," she nodded her head and I took Pony to my room.

"Pony, you get to decide, I'm gonna get everyone besides Avril and Curly out of the house, if you wish to stay with Stacy than you can. I won't tell Darry, but god please tell me she's on the pill or you'll use a condom" I looked him in the eye. "Lucie, how did you know we were thinking about doing it for our first times?" His eyes were wide. "Duh, Ponyboy you're twin is staying here so that she and Curly can do it, you and Stacy were in a room alone talking silently… something's going on!" I told him.

Pony was looking at his shoes, his face was red. "Lucie, you won't tell Steve, or anyone will you? I love Stacy and we decided we should have sex soon, she's been on the pill for awhile and we decided either today or tomorrow would be the right day…" I knew Pony was embarrassed, "I told Soda and Johnny we were going to do it soon, and they said it would be best to warn them ahead of time so that they can keep Darry and Steve away."

My youngest brother was growing up. "No I won't tell them, the girls will find out, trust me cuz that's one thing in the unwritten code that Stacy will share, but the girls know to keep it until there grave, so don't worry, now go to her, I'll get the guys out of here." I left my room and went downstairs.

"Hey guys lets go, hurry up, Pony isn't feeling well so Stacy's gonna stay here to make sure he's ok, Darry come on he'll be okay, Avril is going to be here to, Curly will stay, Darry out!" I ordered and everyone started to leave the house. I pulled Avril aside and whispered so that only she could hear, "okay little sis Pony's okay him and Stacy are going to do it for there first time, you've got all afternoon with Curly, this is probably the only time you'll get to sleep with him so make sure it lasts." She gave me a hug and kiss and I left the house, knowing so much sex was going on in there that coming home late would be the thing to do.


	9. Dark Secrets and Reconnecting

Chapter 9: (Avril's POV)First Times, Reconnecting, and Dark Secrets

Darry had pulled me aside, told me to be safe and have fun, he knew Curly and I were staying back to do it and I guess me being away let him see how much I've grown and I'm not that little baby anymore. Curly was here, my life seemed to be perfect. Pony was losing his virginity, "finally," I thought, and he was doing it with Stacy, "good thing Steve is out of the house".

(Pony's POV)

Lucie left her room and I walked back to Stacy's room she was sitting on a bed, I gave her a kiss. "Baby we should wait until everyone leaves, Lucie knows and she's cool with it, I guess Avril and Curly are staying behind too, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. "Ponyboy Lucas Curtis, you're the only one I want, and that was the door, so what are we waiting for?" She looked into my eyes as if she was begging for me.

Soon we were passionately kissing, I knew this was feeling weird; it was both of ours first times. I had never seen a girl naked and she had never seen a guy naked, but it was what we both wanted so we went with it. It felt extremely weird at first but toward the end I was so use to it, I knew why the guys always bragged about sex and what chick they did, it was so good.

(Avril's POV)

Curly and I went to my room and I shut and locked the door. Curly and I started kissing it felt like it was so long awaited for that we just wanted it to never stop. Curly's mischievous smile was across his face. We might have not been a couple but hell if I cared, he always did everything perfect and god I was so much in love with him that we'll make the long distance work somehow.

We started stripping each other's clothes off and we were soon in the bed moving and moaning. We got into the motion so fast we forgot to use a condom or even talk about it we wanted to use one like we did the last time.

About 30 minuets later we just laid on top of my bed in the complete nude talking to one another. Yes we didn't even bother to get under the sheets; it was like we needed the sex so badly that we just had to get it as soon as possible. His eyes seemed to remain staring at my boobs; of course they were like a D-cup now so no wonder his eyes remained there.

"Damn babe we need to do that more often, I missed that so much" he told me. "Oh really, we could do it again…" I soon was sitting on top of him, he let me straddle him and he sat up, more kissing between words. "Avril, wait, I just realized something's missing, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked. "Curly yes! Oh Curly yes…" was all I could say. We just sat there kissing until it turned four; we had sex again then got dressed and made our ways downstairs. Pony and Stacy must have been upstairs still. I knew the group would be coming back soon so I just yelled up the stairs "Pony everyone should be back soon!"

About ten minuets later Pony and Stacy came down; whenever they looked at one another they just blushed. Curly and I started making out, before Pony interrupted us and asked if he could talk to me alone, Stacy and Curly sat there, silent, and just looked at the television. So Pony and I went into the dining room.

"Avril how come you and Curly don't blush when you look at one another?" His face was red and he looked at his shoes. "Pony we weren't each others firsts, there was plenty of girls ahead of me, and there were a huge group of guys, some you would have never guessed, before Curly, god Two-Bit and I had done it before Curly came around, but Twobz and I got through it and we're good and strong friends now," I told my older brother, he just looked at me as if I pulled a quarter out of his ear. Then I realized I just told Pony one of Twobz and I's deepest darkest secrets that we never told anyone.

"Does Darry know? …Soda? …Johnny? …Dally? …Steve? …Anyone?" he asked my head shaking no at each name. "How, when, where, why?" He kept blubbering. "Pony, its something just for him and I to share, you don't kiss and tell on that stuff, you're first guy is a special thing for girls, that's why Stacy blushes, I never got that chance Pony I was raped for my first time and by going through that you finally get to see the difference between 'making love' and just plain old sex" I informed my twin.

Pony went back and Stacy curled up against him as soon as he sat on the couch. Twobz and I went through a lot after that time. I use to drink heavily and party heavily as well. Twobz would drink and party a bunch with me. We both had been drinking and we ended up going off to one of the back rooms at Buck Merrill's house, Buck walked in when we were in the middle of having sex and he hasn't let us forget it. After Curly and I started dating he dropped it, Curly was one of the few people I told about what happened and Curly didn't care.

Twobz and I then after that one time, as it seemed, couldn't get enough of one another and every time he was home alone he called me to come over and we would just go crazy. It was as if we we're having a friends with benefits type of deal, but then I skipped a period and I didn't know how to tell Twobz that I might be pregnant. I did and he flipped, started cursing "how are we going to tell Darry? I've been sleeping with your sister, oh yeah by the way she's pregnant, and we never thought to use protection, just ya know have sex and still remain friends but only remain friends!" he yelled at me. I remember a few weeks after that I had a test and I wasn't pregnant but was so hurt by his outburst that I didn't tell him.

It was months until we could look each other in the eyes without that rush we would get. Even know I knew that whenever he looked at me he could see me naked, sometimes I would too but not every time.

The last time I slept with Twobz was for his birthday, his eighteenths birthday, I forgot to get him a gift and Curly and I were only dating non-exclusively. Twobz and I knew it would be out last time together and he use a condom, we learned from past mistakes, we went on all night. Sometime during that time the condom broke, we never noticed and were going, I still don't know how Twobz made it all the way through I mean with and erection and everything. The only reason we stopped is we heard a door opened and then again, meaning that person left. But he pulled out and looked, both of us were a little freaked about the broken condom but we already knew how to make it through an incident like last time.

(Two-Bit's POV)

For some reason Avril was on my mind all day, I knew she was back at home sleeping with Curly but apart of me wished I was Curly. I mean the sex was awesome, after all the girls I've been with no one has yet to replace Avril.

Sometimes I wished she did get pregnant with my kid, but it was a false alarm. I would have married her, heck I still will. My gut kept on saying I needed to tell the gang soon or else I would explode at the wrong moment and tell them about that relationship I had with Darry's littlest sister for over a year. God it was so wrong to betray my best friend like that, but it was like I couldn't get enough of her. Our last time together was just so she didn't owe me a birthday gift, but her eyes seemed as if they were begging for me and I had to just give in.

There was one time though, we wouldn't sleep together once a month when her period came, well I kept it on my calendar, I know it sounds sick but for a horny teenager you need to know the time you can't have sex with the one you want so you won't try to make any moves on her. I respected her free will not to do it if she didn't want to; most of the time was either at my house of Buck Merrill's place. Anyway I knew it wasn't the week for sex but she kept on hinting to me that I should make a move, so I finally decided to ask her what the deal was. When she told me she skipped a period and it was no big deal I flipped, I remember yelling "how are we going to tell Darry? I've been sleeping with your sister, oh yeah by the way she's pregnant, and we never thought to use protection, just ya know have sex and still remain friends but only remain friends!"

Friends with benefits never works, I fell in love with Avril and I forced myself to fall out of love. She didn't have the feelings for me, which hurt but I knew her and Curly we in a non-exclusive relationship that would turn exclusive. Every night I take a few hours thinking about what could have been if something went different.

It was hard to look her in the eye after we ended our year relationship, without hurt in either of ours eyes, without the urge for one another, without the feelings coming and growing. Every time I see her I can see her naked, and I really don't want to but I can.


	10. Lucie Knows Darry might?

Hey guys sorry this has been awhile, finally on break for the holidays, and finally getting the chance to sit down... anyway tell me what you think and sorry this ones so short but its late and i'm falling asleep on the keyboard, hope to have more soon!

LostSkaGirl

* * *

Chapter 10: (Avril's POV) Lucie Knows…and Darry might?

Well Mickey Mouse didn't last that long, but as soon as it was over the front door opened and the whole group came in. Curly went upstairs to take a nap, so I was left downstairs just sitting, thinking. I mean yeah I love Curly but I still have feelings for Twobz, honestly I fell for Twobz before we even had that first night together, but how could I tell anyone? I didn't have that one friend to turn to, who barely knows anyone in the group…. I guess I'll just tell Lucie or Apple but what would either one of them think. The phone started ringing and it was for Apple, so telling her was out of the question. Lucie went up towards her room for some rest so I decided to go talk to her. Each step up the stairs felt as if the very top was miles upon miles away, but I finally made it to Lucie's room and walked on in, shutting and locking the door behind me. "Hey Lucie, can I talk to you about something… something I did awhile ago…"

(Lucie's POV) _About the same time as Mickey Mouse was ending_

Never and I mean never go to the zoo with a bunch of teenage boys who like to act like 5 year olds, and then take them to get some ice cream, you will feel as if your overkill. We got back home and the TV was showing credits at the very end of Mickey Mouse, Mark and Two-Bit pounced on the couch to catch the next show. Lance, Lita, Rick, Angie, and Carrie headed to the kitchen. Curly went to go take a nap, Pony and Stacy just sat next to each other silently whispering , and everyone else just scattered away to do there own thing. "Maybe a nice nap will do me some good" I thought as I headed up to my room.

I went and washed my face, changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, climbed into bed, grabbed a book and started to read. The phone started to ring, probably some boy calling for Apple, not a big deal with her anymore. Soon my bedroom door opened and closed. "Hey Lucie, can I talk to you about something… something I did awhile ago…" it was Av; you could tell something was bugging her by the tone in her voice.

"Yea sure, sis you know you could tell me anything." It was probably some weird thing that happened with her and Jake, or whatever that guy's name is that she went to the dance with. "Um well… it's about Twobz and me, something we did…." After that I heard the whole story, they had had sex, she almost got pregnant, she had fallen in love with him, that they had a friends with benefits relationship. Geez isn't it weird that Two-Bit's girl, Kathy, is Curly's ex, yea that was random but if you think about it not really. Now it makes so much since, Av's and Two-Bit's relationship, why it was so weird between them. I knew Av was going to have to tell Darry, and not only Darry but the gangs, all three of them.

"Lucie, I think I still love Twobz, but I love Curly…" Av finished telling me every little thing. And I thought my life was complicated… "Av, I don't really know what to say… I mean yea you slept with plenty of guys, but these two are the ones that mean the world to you, I think you need to take a break from both guys, get your head straight, think of the things you really want from a guy and which one of the two fits that guy better…oh and you also need to tell the guys, the gangs, and Apple…" geez my advice sucked… suddenly the door opened and Darry walked in…


	11. How Awkward Could This Get?

Chapter 11: How Awkward Could This Get?

(Darry's POV)

What's the deal with girls and going behind closed doors, they don't realize voices echo and I could hear outside the door. "….But I love Curly…" what, was there another guy in Avril's life? So yea I'm a snoop, but it's my kid sister what do you expect? "Av, I don't really know what to say… I mean yea you slept with plenty of guys, but these two are the ones that mean the world to you, I think you need to take a break from both guys, get your head straight, think of the things you really want from a guy and which one of the two fits that guy better…oh and you also need to tell the guys, the gangs, and Apple…" and there's my cue to walk on it. Still having no clue about what Avril was talking about, two guys (?), but secrets shouldn't be kept in this family so I knew I had to go and find answers. Well I guess it was a little too soon to walk, Avril looked frantic and scared about what I might say, Lucie looked concerned, this wasn't good at all… and I knew I had to get to the bottom of it all…

(Avril's POV)

"What's going on?" Darry's voice boomed through the room, I didn't know what to say, I mean how'd he react, what would he do if he knew what I had done? What was I suppose to do… I shivered and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Av, is everything okay?" Darry faced looked worried; he stood right in front of me, looking right into my eyes.

"Darry, um…. God promise you won't freak out!" Well you tell my brother that he starts freaking out, and I just had to say that. "What did you do?!?!" his voice booming louder than before. "Darry, please don't freak out, you don't understand how hard this is going to be to tell you what I've done, but I know I have to tell you… Darry, it's about Twobz and me…" Oh god what happened after that, I told Darry every detail of Twobz's and I's relationship. "I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Darry yelled, Lucie forcing herself in front of the bedroom door to prevent Darry from storming out. "No Darry, you will treat Avril like any other girl, it was her relationship, not yours, I'm going to get Two-Bit so we can talk about this, but you will not, and I repeat will not tell Avril she did wrong by controlling her own life!" Lucie walked out the door, next thing I knew she and Twobz were walking in the room….

"You realize you just interrupted Mickey for whatever you dragged me up here for, right?" Twobz told Lucie, before looking around the room and straight at me. "What's going on, Av is everything alright?" more concerned and forgetting that Mickey Mouse was on the television set downstairs. "They know" crap couldn't I think of something else to say, but no I couldn't. "What know what?" Two-Bit confuses on why he was in here looking over at Darry. "You had sexual relations with my SISTER!" Darry pissed off. "D-D-Darry, you have to understand… Darry, I loved her, but she didn't feel the same way" Two-Bit stuttered. "That is bull crap, and you know it, I was in love with you way before we even had sex!" Why was this anger rushing through my body, never did this seemed to happen when Curly pulled the crap sometime during the end of our relationship last time.

The door opened, could this get anymore awkward than it already is? "What's with all the yelling?" Curly walked in. Yes it could get more awkward….


End file.
